


lucid dream

by kkangmi



Series: do i have a readers? if yes this is for you then [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, fan fiction, lipsoul endgame soon but not now, none were these are true, pure fan fiction and made up by the author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkangmi/pseuds/kkangmi
Summary: jungeun has no idea where to put herself in a situation like peacefulness and she's desperate, so instead her mother sent her to a psychiatrist that make her drank drugs//tw: depression, self harm, too much cursingyup it's your dumb author who cant tag again fuck
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: do i have a readers? if yes this is for you then [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193897
Kudos: 6





	1. pain

**Author's Note:**

> (must read first!!)
> 
> since im so tired of tagging and i can't even do it again and i delete the immortal black 'cause i got lost and didn't know how to continue the next chap
> 
> but! i'll try to continue this since a created a plot to end but i do hope this ends too, i was so lazy to create series now T-T

a blonde girl was sitting at the right corner of the cold room, it was messy inside as herself right now. everything is fucked up as her life right now, the pain is too hard to handle however-jungeun is trying her best to not have her 7th mental breakdown

she sighed tiredly as her body throb in pain, like a several big rocks were inside her pockets. jungeun look around the room trying to hold her tears in her eyes

why is she being like this? why? you wanna know why? "im tired..." she mumble and wipe her eyes, under her eyes was already a forming bruise as she keep wiping and rubing the tears away

jungeun didn't asked any of these-she didn't asked to be born, didn't asked to live and mostly didn't asked for having a parents like she have now

they keep pushing her to the things she dont want, always get yelled and scolded to the mistake she makes. jungeun understand she was wrong in her actions but the way they talk to her is like...they make her feel like she's nobody

jungeun was so tired to their bullshits and everything, she hate herself and everything that's happening now and yet the people around her doesn't know she's suffering (they just keep pushing her around)

all of them are just same-fake, pretender. pretending like they care when in reality jungeun was the only one who rely in herself. she got none other than herself, and it hurts

but she wont beg like a pathetic person, she wont asked anyone to stay in her. it was now afternoon and the sunrise was peeking at her window, the door was locked and the terrace door were wide open that's why she felt cold

jungeun already do some types of suicidal like taking pills with beers but ended up throwing up in her toilet's bathroom, cutting her wrist but the knife but the handle were broken, she tried to continue and ended up in the hospital after that she's not allowed to touch sharp things

drowning herself in the pool although she's good at swimming but the maids keep calling her, jungeun was fuming in anger as the ways of ending her life she planned were getting interrupted

jungeun thinks that hell and heaven doesn't want her but to live, "then what's the fuck is the purpose to live when i keep suffering?!!" she yelled when that question cross her mind

"god what do you want?" she mumble silenty as she heard the door been knocked twice "jungeun? come out let's talk" it was her father-whom she hate the most

"jungeun come on let's talk don't make me went inside"

"the door is locked dumbass-"

"jungeun-"

with irritation and anger building up in jungeun's body she stood up as her back stings, she open the door and want to close it again

"don't make me call you twice again" he said and went down, jungeun make a fist and greeted her teeth as she followed behind.


	2. dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAHAHAHAH i know how to tag again!! i just need to remember where im clicking

“are you out of your mind?” mr. kim said, almost a half yell to his wife who's unbothered “why? you want our daughter to have a stable mental right”

“Goddammit! what do you think to jungeun? a mental prisoner?!”

“did i said that—”

“but it looks like she is!”

mrs. kim glared at her husband and walk towards him, slowly while sending death daggers. “oh don't pretend like you didnt hurt her, acting like a good father now? listen, jungeun isn't one of the kids who have a normal emotion a psychiatrist can help her in france. dont you see im doing most of the jobs unlike you” she said amd leave their room

jungeun's father bit his lips to prevent shouting at how frustrating the situation now, does he been a good father? no so why would he disagrees at the plan, even if in jungeun's eyes his cruel as his wife he was still concerned and worry. that's her child, of course

after the discussion about the plan jungeun, obviously keep persisting at going so they need to knock her out and ler her time to sleep. they'll send her in france, they met and known a professional psychiatrist there and as confident as mrs. kim was, she's sure enough her daughter will be healed sooner

“im sorry jungeun, forgive us”

______________

sweats start to form at the young girl's forehead, her breathing keeps getting heavier like she's being choke or suffocating, jungeun couldn't keep her eyes open. she's forcing her body to get up but its dead and her brain is alive

jungeun sees herself alone, at the center with a bright light above as the rest of her surroundings were dark. she started to get scared and nervous, jungeun shouldn't be here

her chest rapidly went up and down, catching some air. the girl didn't know where to go, which way. there's no door or way out and that's the most dangerous thing

jungeun was in fact, stuck at her dream(?)

“hello?!” she yells, hoping atleast someone could here her. her voice just echoes “is somebody out there?” no one respond

jungeun curse under her breathe and start to walk around, the light is still above and when she walk away at the spot she met darkness. jungeun couldn't see, as she keep squinting she was walking around to see a door way out

but she's making a fool to herself as she keep walking in circles. she couldn't just stand up and wait, the last time junguen remembered she was talking at her parents then they argued and she suddenly knocked out some consciousness

“i hate them...” she munbled making a fist and sighed deeply. “psst” jungeun look around to see who said that “who's that?”

“psst”

“who are you? come out!”

“hey, it's okay” 

junguen felt a chill running down at her spine, she keep looking around but saw no one but dark, its just dark. she went to the light “who the fuck are you?! let me out of here!”

“shh dont be noisy, you'll wake them up”

jungeun knitted her brows together, them? “who's them? come out you coward why did you bring me here?!”

“i didn't bring you here, you bring yourself here” the voice said, it was husky and deep. this was a man for sure and junguen ready her fist to throw at. “why would i bring myself here? im not a dumb bitch come out”

“ah—ok ok calm down you're waking them up”

jungeun was literally confused as heck, who's this person talking to? and....them? means she's not alone with this man. “hey where'd you go?” she called out with a normal voice when it was suddenly got quite

a low growsl replace the silent afterwards, jungeun froze at her spot as the growls getting lowder and clearer. she slowly turn around

and it was the biggest mistake jungeun had ever done in her life

there was it, infront of her. an unknown creature that she surely hasn't seen before, or maybe? but whatever the fuck this thing is making jungeun shake in fear and clutch at her chest tighly leaving a loud gasp

the creature was big, it has a massive body and three heads a bove. eyes were deep red, fangs were sharper that knives and the saliva were drolling beside their mouths as it hung open

the arms are four and it has a tail, a demon tail. the skin was hairy black and pointed ears. jungeun screamed making the unknown yet scary creature to growl loudy and came towards her, more like running towards her

jungeun didn't know where to run, she couldn't think of what to do so she let the creature to wipe her out, she put her arms at her face sitting down. but no pain came to her body. she didnt even flew away

the blonde girl slowly lift up her head to see the monster leaking at blood, it was not red but green with flesh and jungeun swear she'll throw up. but her gaze went to a person standing beside the monster who covered in green blood, wearing a hanbook 

it turns around and went to jungeun, it grab jungeun's arm making her to stand up as they run and the blonde girl has no idea where they going. “who are you?” she asked as they keep running and the person gripping at jungeun's arm tightly

“no time for intoduction now we need to leave” another growl could be heard at the distant and a haevy steps at the ground. surely those monsters were chasing them

jungeun could see a small light, but the way their getting closer it gets bigger until she realize it was a door, they passed outside and the blonde girl immediately stop making the person to trip at it's own shoe

“what—aww! the f—why did you stop let's go!” the person said and held jungeun's arm but the blonde quickly retrieve her arm then look down. “are you fucking serious? do you want me to die huh?! jumping at—no way!”

the person huffed in annoyance and looked inside to see the monsters coming at them “listen woman just trust me okay? you're not gonna die the gravity will save us now let's go!”

“why the gravity sudd—” jungeun get cut at her words as the person grab her hand and they jump. she screamed as the thought they'll fall at the flar platform but they slowly lift up and fall to the other one

“come on dont be weak now“ jungeun was liften uo by somebody as a few person came and start to kill the mosters. jungeun was completely out of words and confused, she look around to see the buildings were torn apart and floating around

and the fact that she keeps praying for her dear life when she thought her body will smashed at the flat ground, what's weird is they started to float and make their way here

the blonde look at the big box, that's where she came from before. “who's this?” she heard someone said and jungeun look around, seeing three girl's who's wearing a hanbook, and the ones who killed those monsters

a short haired woman came towards her, jungeun need to step back a little as she realize the woman keeo inching closer. she suddenly raised her sword pointing at the blonde with a glare

“whoa hey there sooyoung” the other woman said looking at sooyoung, jungeun can hear the familiar voice, husky and deep, perhaps she's the person who she talked earlier. but she's not a man tho, jungeun said in her mind

“put that down sooyoung” the woman named sooyoung look at her two friends “we dont even know her and you heejin, literally helped her?”

“of course or else she'll be a dead meat”

“sooyoung put that down you're scaring her” another woman said who look more matured than the two “haseul, she looks like she's not from here and—“

“let her explain without pointing the sword at her”

sooyoung did put down her sword but her eyes did not leaving at jungeun “care to introduce your self?” haseul said and jungeun was more glad to talk to her or to heejin than sooyoung

“im kim jungeun...21 years old and...i don't know why am i here” the three girls infront her went silent, then heejin pulled sooyoung and haseul closer as they have a small discussion

“i think she's a fallen soul” the younger whispered

“what makes you think of that”

“she said clearly she's not here and, i just saw her at the beasts prison alone and looks confused”

fallen souls are the one who was in a deep sleep (that's what they call), their soul fall from the dream they having now they called it fallen soul 'cause to be specific, they are just living in their imaginary or dream land

jungeun was in her dreamland, she was making her own dream. they are just jungeun's imaginary people, all of this

“maybe she has a coma or was in a deep sleep that until now still not waking up”

“heejin was right, she's a fallen soul wich mean—”

“meaning we're gonna take care of her right?” haseul asked and sooyoung rolled her eyes, she was just making sure that jungeun wasn't in the other dimension, because it was their enemies

“what should we do?” heejin asked as she glance at jungeun who's standing at the side reading a chinese words that hanging upside down, they are now at the street foods

“auh excuse me but do they have foods here? im hungry” jungeun said unashamedly, it was true her stomach grumbles, complaining to be fed. sooyoung shook her head and notice something in jungeun's wrist

“you're wrist is bleeding” the blonde girl look down and saw a 1 inch cut, she hissed in pain and wipe it in her shirt. she doesn't have this before

“here take this and come with us” haseul handed her the white handkerchief


End file.
